Halloween Horror Night in The Valley of Peace
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: Halloween has come, and everyone was Excited, Tigress never liked halloween she would never Go to the events. But when a certain panda comes and Convince her what will happen? heheh.


Halloween has arrived in the Valley of Peace, Everyone decorated there homes, let out a bunch of smoke and spooky lights, the children were running around in their costumes knocking on every door with their bags ready for all the candy they could get. Everyone was having a good time, and Up at the jade palace lie the 6 heroes of china, they were getting ready with their costumes, and make up, well…. All except for Tigress, she never had any interest in this holiday, but little did they know that the reason she didn't like Halloween was because she knew their would clowns down there, and believe it or not She FEARED clowns. However in every similar situation such as this one, there was always a loveable panda who always found a way to convince her.

" come on Tigress! It'll be fun I promise!" Po insisted, Tigress shook her head refusing.

" No thanks Po, I don't really like Halloween, it really isn't my thing." she snapped, Po wouldn't have it.

" come on!, I'm not letting you miss out on all the fun. There will be mazes, candy, OH and the clowns with chainsaws! Come on doesn't that sound awesome!" he insisted, however Tigress felt her legs shaking when he mentioned clowns, and let alone with CHAINSAWS.

" yes it does sound rather…. Awesome, but really Po I don't want to go." she insisted, but groaned in annoyance, she knew that if he kept insisting or better yet use that stupid puppy dog face she hated, he would eventually convince her.

" come on! Pleasssssseeeeeeee?" he pleaded using that annoying puppy dog face, Tigress eyes widened. '_oh no, not that face again, please not again!' _she thought to herself, still she shook her head, Po wasn't giving up.

" please, please…. For me? Come on." he insisted making his puppy dog face more irresistible for her. _' don't do it Tigress, don't let it get to you, no- no- NO- ugh! That face I just can't refuse!' _she sighed in defeat and nodded.

" fine! Have it your way." she grumbled, Po shrieked in excitement.

" yea! Whoo-hoo alright let's go!" Tigress giggled a little at the panda's childish act. They walked over to the palace gates, where everyone was waiting for them.

" You guys ready?" Po asked his comrades, they all nodded with sudden excitement, they didn't dress up, apparently no one had any ideas for this year, but hey they didn't care as long as they all got there free candy.

" CANDY AWAITS!" Monkey and Mantis shrieked as they dashed down the palace stairs, the rest followed behind slowly walking down the palace steps, they reached the bottom but it was so foggy, they couldn't see anything but some lanterns.

" Man its so foggy." Po commented, trying to wipe away some of the smoke to get a better view.

" I know, this is going to be so cool." Crane added with a grin.

" I don't know guys, it looks really scary…" Viper muttered, shaking a little. Crane chuckled and wrapped a wing around her.

" its alright Viper, you can hang with me" he offered, the snake let out a small blush but nodded In agreement. Po patted Tigress's back.

" hey Tigress wanna go walk around?" he asked hoping she wouldn't refuse, Tigress gulped a little but slowly nodded.

" um, yea sure." she mumbled, the group split up, Tigress and Po began to walk around, but Tigress stopped at dead Tracks when she heard the sound of chainsaw's coming their way, but before she knew it a clown popped out no where with a chainsaw in hand right in front of her, Tigress screamed and Hopped on Po back, shaking in fear, Po was shocked to see Tigress afraid.

" whoa, Tigress you okay?" he could feel Tigress shaking on his back, she blushed as she saw that she was on him and quickly stepped down, she cleared her throat and regained her hardcore acts.

" yes, sorry about that Po they got me by surprise." she apologized feeling the heat run up her cheeks. Po smiled and nodded, they came across the first hunted house, Po was excited to get in. Tigress however was trying to think of an excuse an order not to enter, but to her disappointed she couldn't think of anything.

" OH, come on lets go in that first house, I heard it the scariest one!" he said excitedly, Tigress gulped but followed behind, they reached the house and reached a pig with a dark cloak and a fake mask.

" how many?" he asked.

" 2." Po answered, the pig nodded and held up the curtain so they can enter, Tigress was in front of Po clearly trying to make herself look tough, however inside she was freaking out. Just as they stepped in a Goose with a fake knife and a bloody face popped out in front of her making her scream. Po jumped a little, and quickly wrapped his arms around Tigress waist, hugging her tightly, the feline blushed but didn't bother to break free, she had to admit she loved this feeling, and it did take away her fear just a little. Soon they came across a hallway, fake bodies were hanging from the ceiling and there were heads splattered around on the floor, Tigress shook a little and Po tighten his grip on her letting her know he was there. When they passed the next curtain a clown with a deformed face jumped in front of her and lid the chainsaw getting closer to her, Tigress backed away in fear, she turned around and buried her face in Po's chest not daring to look at the clown in the eyes, Po held her tightly.

" it's okay Tigress, I got you. Come on were almost there." Tigress nodded in his chest and began to walk again. They came across more dead bodies, and more people were being sliced up in pieces. But finally to Tigress relief they reached the end. They stepped out and Tigress sighed in relief. Po released her and chuckled.

" were you really that scared?" he asked. Tigress rolled her eyes.

" No!" she mumbled, Po let out a small chuckle.

" you know its not bad to be afraid, I have to admit that house creeped me out!" he mumbled feeling his heart beat that was racing so fast. Tigress had to laugh at that.

" well maybe I was a little scared." she admitted, " don't tell the others." she pleaded, Po nodded in agreement.

" whatever happens with us, stays between us." he swore, Tigress smiled, and both began to walk around again. They came across a few games, and won free candy. Tigress had to admit this was really fun, she couldn't believe she wasted all those years with training. Well back then Po wasn't there to show her how to have fun. She smiled at that, Po really changed her, he showed her how to live. He helped her realize that life wasn't all about bloody knuckles and broken bones, it wasn't all just about fighting bandits and saving China, life was to short to be training all the time, she needed to have some fun and take some time to herself, and she was grateful she had an amazing best friend to help her live through this.

" come on, let's go find the others." Po commented as he took hold of Tigress Paw and dragged her along with him, they stood in front of an alley it was insanely foggy and you couldn't see anything, Tigress began to shake again, she feared that more clowns would pop out of nowhere again, Po noticed her expression and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly again, Tigress blood raised to her face that it went through her orange fur.

" it's okay Tigress, I'm right here with you, I wont let them touch you okay, just relax" he murmured in her ear, Tigress took a deep breath and nodded. They soon began to walk through the foggy alley, but jumped a few times as they heard a bunch of loud noises and screams. Tigress stopped not sure she wanted to continue. Po tighten his grip on her.

" don't worry, I'm right here." he assured her, Tigress relaxed, she felt so safe in his arms. They kept walking until they finally reached the palace steps where they found their friends waiting for them.

" hey guys." Po greeted them, as he released the feline.

" hey big guy, oh man those mazes were scary!" Mantis gasped.

" it was so much fun though." Viper squealed, she was having a really good time.

" yea it's been really awesome!" Monkey added.

" so are you guys having fun?" Crane asked them both.

" oh yea definitely! How about you Tigress?" Po asked, knowing that she was scared a couple of times. The feline smiled and nodded.

" yes its quite amazing." she admitted.

" Alright! Hey lets go to another maze, I heard that 'deathly hollows.' is the scariest one! All that blood, and clown zombies eating brains! Oh man sound epic!" Mantis said excitedly, Tigress gulped a little but felt Po take her paw.

" alright! Let's partner up Mantis your with me bro!" Monkey shrieked as he high fived with the bug, Tigress immediately hugged Po, who blushed a deep shade of red, and Viper wrapped herself around Crane.

" deathly hollows here we come!" Mantis yelled really excited. They reached the house and were all anxious to get it. Another group of people went in making their group the first ones to enter the house. Mantis and Monkey were the first ones in followed by Tigress and Po, lastly leaving Crane and Viper. They slowly walked in and began to hear a bunch of screams and glass breaking. The warriors began to shake in fear, especially when they hear the chainsaws coming straight toward them.

" oh man, here come the clowns!" Mantis shrieked as he hopped on Monkey's shoulder.

" c-clowns!" Tigress gasped and buried her face in Po's chest again, Po rubbed her back lovingly.

" its okay, I wont let anything happen to you." he soothed her, and gave her a kiss on the head, Crane and Viper were holding each other shaking a little. Soon as they began walking again a Pig with a painted face came out with an ax and got insanely close to Tigress who screamed and clutched on the panda's fur. Po held her tightly not letting her go.

" holy hell! That guy was a creep!" Mantis shrieked as he put one of his thingies on his heart, it was racing fast.

" he almost gave me a heart attack!" Monkey added.

" I wanna get out of here!" Viper screamed as she held onto Crane a little Tighter.

" come on guys it's almost done, we can do this!" Po encouraged walking forward holding onto Tigress. The rest of the house was pretty scary more people started popping out of nowhere making them run for the exit, as soon as they reached the door, they quickly ran out squishing themselves to get out through the door.

" me first!" Monkey argued

" hell no. I want out!" Mantis objected trying to squeeze out through the little space they had. Tigress was shaking in fear and she's had it.

" oh will you just get out!" she growled and pushed them all out using her Tiger palm Strike making them all fall on their faces.

" ow! Jeez Tigress you didn't have to push that hard." Crane mumbled rubbing his head, Po stood next to Tigress chuckling at his friends.

" well that was awesome!" he commented, Tigress nodded in agreement, but she blushed in embarrassment as she remembered how afraid she was.

" yes it was quite breath-taking." she commented, Mantis snickered.

" yea even though you were scared as hell!" he pointed out, Tigress growled.

" shut up." she muttered.

" anyways it's getting late, we should head back to the palace." she added before they started teasing her again.

" yea I'm getting kinda tired, my legs are killing me!" Crane mumbled, they all nodded in agreement and began to walk up the stairs. Tigress had to admit she had an amazing time, though it was quite scary she was glad Po was right beside her to protect her. They walked over to the bunkhouse

" hey Po." she whispered to the panda.

" yea?" he asked smiling up at her.

" thank you for convincing me to come." she smiled

" oh, na come on! It was nothing I just wanted you to have fun that's all." he blushed a little.

" yes, I had an amazing time tonight, thank you for being there with me when I was afraid." she chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek. The panda blushed an insane red.

" du.. I uh….. Your welcome…" he mumbled idiotically. The feline giggled.

" this is a Halloween I will cherish through out my years, thank you again Po." she giggled hugging his tightly, Po smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" yup, I can't wait till next year, I hope you would like to come again." he chuckled, Tigress smiled.

" as long as the dragon warrior protects me from clowns I'd love to." she murmured and kissed him on the lips. Po's eyes widened and had a goofy grin when she released him.

" goodnight Po." she murmured with a grin.

" huh… aha….. Er…. Goodnight Tigress."


End file.
